Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an injection molding machine that includes a clamping device including a mold and which moves the mold in an opening/closing direction, and an injection device for injecting molten resin in the mold along the opening/closing direction of the mold, and further includes a sub injection device for injecting the molten resin in the mold along a direction perpendicular to the opening/closing direction of the mold.
Description of the Related Art
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 07-144356 discloses a multicolor molding machine that includes a first injection device for injecting molten resin in a mold along an opening/closing direction of the mold, and a second injection device for injecting the molten resin in the mold along a direction perpendicular to the opening/closing direction of the mold.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2002-205315 discloses that an injection device and a mold attachment platen of a clamping device are coupled to each other by a coupling unit in order to reduce relative displacement between the injection device and the clamping device due to a pressing force of a nozzle touch and thereby stabilize a nozzle touch state and an injection molding operation.